This application relates to signs and message display devices, and more particularly to portable sign stands, typically made of metal, for supporting and displaying such signs.
Signs used in the roadway construction field may be of the rigid type, constructed of metal, plywood, or the like, or may be of the flexible type, constructed of fabric or vinyl and designed to roll up for transport and storage when not in use. The signs may be of any shape, such as diamond, square, rectangular, or circular, and may be of varying sizes, depending upon the distance from which the signs must be viewed.
Portable, metallic sign stands are commonly used to support both rigid and flexible or roll-up types of signs. These portable sign stand typically comprise a plurality of foldable legs secured by a heart plate at their upper ends thereof. A mast is also supported by the heart plate, extending upwardly therefrom to support an article, which is most typically either a rigid or roll-up sign panel. Brackets of an appropriate type are disposed on the mast from which the sign panel may be supported.